WO 2016/120139 A1 discloses a method of this type wherein a plurality of print jobs are grouped into a plurality of consecutive container jobs such that the print jobs which belong to the same container job have identical or similar job characteristics, permitting to execute these print jobs in a common scanning step in order to process the print jobs more efficiently.
If the print jobs comprise multi-layer print jobs requiring that the images to be printed comprise several layers printed one on top of the other, then the jobs can only be grouped into a common container job if the job characteristics are the same for the entire multi-layer jobs, so that the layers which correspond to one another in the print order can respectively be printed in common scanning steps.
It is an object of The present invention to provide a method for printing multi-layer print jobs with improved efficiency.